


Residuum

by sigye



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M, eventually featuring all of the hyungs, robin hood au lol idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigye/pseuds/sigye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight is over and the crown is his. Now he has to deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Residuum

When Min Youngki is woken up two hours after midnight by one of his men with a missive, he knows it's going to be a trying day. Sure enough, it's from the palace, though it doesn't carry the royal seal.

It does, however, bear the signatures of a number of men very important to the kingdom and its king. They are also his friends.

As such, he knows that they would not exaggerate, nor would they send a messenger out in the middle of the night unless it was truly important.

He sighs, rubs his face with one hand, and gets dressed.

ㅇㅇㅇ

Kijoon only realizes he's been dreaming when he's woken up by a foot nudging him. It's understandable, considering how similar the contents of his dreams are to the events of the past few weeks, but it still takes him a moment to gather his bearings again. It's a moment he unfortunately doesn't have, as he's nudged again — he looks up, scowling.

Youngki looks down at him, uncharacteristically grave. The sight sobers him immediately, wiping sleep from his mind more effectively than a cold rag wiping condensation off a glass.

"Get up, and get ready. You're heading back to the palace," his friend murmurs, lips pressing tight as he hands Kijoon a piece of paper.

Soon it will join the other one he keeps tucked in his tunic, between the first two layers he wears so he won't lose it, no matter what.

ㅇㅇㅇ

_... _so we urgently request your return. It would not be amiss to call this a small crisis of sorts, and your presence would be greatly appreciated.__  

Added in another, rougher hand beneath that.

_Kijoon-ah, come back. You can finish mopping up the dissenters afterwards, and MYK can keep it under control for now. But we need you here, for Kyuhyun's sake and by extension, England's sake._

Kijoon recognizes this penmanship, as he has the handwriting of the earlier sections and of the part addressing the message to 'Sir Min Youngki and his company, including one Uhm Kijoon'.

_I realize this is dramatic, but I am hoping it will spur you to return quickly. I don't mean this to be harsh, but what you are doing now could be done by many others, others much less important to the interests of the crown._

It doesn't say anything more, though Kijoon recognizes that the brevity is more to protect against the eventuality of the letter falling into the wrong hands.

He also recognizes the seriousness of the situation, and begins to make plans to head back immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyuhyun = Philip, Kijoon = Robin. Gunmyung ended up ≈ Gregory, and the rest all have other roles.
> 
> Also I realized that I'm probably going to end up butchering both English and Korean terminology...orz.


End file.
